


dean is a weeaboo

by Plutonian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Doctors & Physicians, Impala Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Parody, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonian/pseuds/Plutonian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean and cas finally get it on but dean says something embarrassing and then he ends up pregnant and it gets weird</p>
            </blockquote>





	dean is a weeaboo

once upon a time cas and dean were in the back of the impala making out and stuff (but not like in the homo way or anything) and then dean leant over cas and fell on his dick accidentally on purpose and suddenly we were gyrating and stuff  
meanwhile sam was in the front and he was listening to his dumb music in the front over the sound of cas and dean making out (cause he didn’t know they were gay for each other or anything)  
then dean pulled down cas’s pants and suddenly his massive dick sprung out and hit dean in the face it was so big. but dean liked to be hit by cas’s dick so it was okay. and dean like his big dick.  
“omg cas ur dick is so big” dean said as he pulled down his pants and sat on cas’s dick. and then he ran into cas’s dick. he ran into cas’s dick ten times. “oMG SO KAWAII” dean yelled as cas was balls-deep in him, filling him like how pie filled his stomach, so perfectly like he was in heaven or something. but he wasn’t in heaven cause he was actually in the impala having sex with an angel, and he was a demon and everything but whatever.  
“um dean what are you doing????” sam asked from the front of the impala cause he just heard cas’s staff inside dean’s muffin.  
“uh you know just a demon in the back of the car” dean said trying not to moan or anything cause sam couldn’t know he was gay for cas’s dick  
“wait wut” sam turned around and saw dean and cas having gaybuttsex “ONG” he yelled “DEAN HOW COULD YOU I LOVE CAS”  
“wut” cas frowned, “i don’t understand that reference”  
“fuck you sam cas is my soulmate” dean said “i fucked him first”  
cas turned to the camera and stared at it like in the office except not.

CUT TO DOCTOR’S OFFIC LIKE 3 DAYS LATER OR SOMETIHNG

“what’s up doc?” dean asked as thje doctor examined his butthole. the doctor frowned “this is not the place for loony tunes quotes dena winchester.”  
“how the fuck do you know my name?” dean asked cause he was scared and stuff.  
“nevermind. looks like you got a case of gayness in ur anus”  
“what’s that doc?” dean didn’t know cause he was dumb and everything  
“you got a gayby. that’s a baby made from gay sex,” the doctor told him. because he was smart. doctors are smart cause they go to like a gazillion different schools.  
suddenly dean began to give birth. “help i am giving birth” he said. “oh no” said cas, spreading dean’s legs to catch the baby as it flew out. it was kevin.  
“why is our baby asian?” cas asked. dean looked away “uh so you weren’t the only angel i fucked…”  
“omg dean how could you!!!1!!1!” cas replied “i’m gooing to sam he doesn’t fuck other angels”  
then sam fucked cas and cas died cause sam’s penis is deadly. the funeral is in the next chapter because i am lazy.


End file.
